1. Field of the Invention
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to a user interface, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products for providing a user interface displaying communication information that is of relevance to an end user, such as a financial trader.
2. Related Art
In the financial industry, it is common for a group of financial traders to be members of a trading desk that is managed by a head financial trader. As part of their duties, each of the traders often communicates with various parties (e.g., buyers and sellers of financial instruments) by using various means (e.g., voice calls, instant messages, e-mails). In some cases, the traders communicate with multiple parties at a time, discussing trades, market information, and/or other relevant information. For the head trader to effectively manage the trading desk, the head trader is required to quickly analyze various types of information, such as trader communications, market information, and other relevant information, as well as the relationships between these types of information.
However, with the vast volume of trades taking place in today's financial markets, and the limitless trader communications, market information, and other relevant information, such rapid analysis of relevant information may require significant time and effort, and in some cases, may even be impractical.